beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beds/Lord Denys' Burden
They had been waiting for what seemed like a year. Gysella sat at the oval oaken table where her father held his meetings with members of his household; the Maester, the Captain of the Guard, the Horse Master, the Castellan, the Keeper of Service and the local Septon. Her mother often joined the meetings as well. As Jon was now married, he and Joanna had to join in with the meetings as well, to learn the duties of the Lord and Lady of Rook's Rest. Gysella had no place in these meetings. She was the second born child - and the only daughter. Her place was by a man's side, raising his sons to be knights, raising his daughters to be proper. She didn't want any of that. All she wanted was her stitchwork. But, she couldn't do that. She was a daughter of House Staunton, a lady of Rook's Rest. She wished that she kept Cersei and Darla by her side, but she knew better not to take handmaidens to private meetings with her father. Maester Gudd wasn't exactly the best company, for he only spoke if he was spoken to. And, to be quite frank, Gysella was not in the mood for speaking to him. Joanna had ruffled her feathers with her comment... and she did it in front of her own handmaidens too! They would most likely be sympathetic towards their lady when she returned. That just made Gysella more agitated. It was another ten minutes before her lord father entered the room, alone. Gysella felt her heart flutter. Mother is not with him, which means this is a private meeting indeed, she thought nervously. She and the Maester rose in unison to greet the Lord of House Staunton, the guardian of Rook's Rest. Lord Denys was a thickset man, who enjoyed swordplay and eating both greatly. He had short curly hair, the colours black and grey tangled together, beautifully. Denys also had green eyes, much like his own children. Under his right eye was a small scar, which was caused by a stone that his cousin whom he loved like a brother, gave him when they were younger. The cousin had died during the Ascent of the Lion, which was when House Staunton declared their loyalty to House Lannister after the ending of House Baratheon. Gysella was a shy little girl then, unawares of what her mother and father had planned for their daughter. Her father took his seat at the top of the oval oaken table, and as he sat down, Gysella had taken note of her father's clothes. Lord Denys usually dressed in rich fineries of black, gold, blood red and other fine colours, however, today he wore a simple black shirt and sharp green trousers, with leather shoes. Gysella had also just noticed that his father held two differing scrolls in both hands; the one in the left looked to be the lightest, the one in the right looked to be the heaviest. "You may leave, Maester. These words are meant for my daughter - and my daughter alone." Lord Denys' words echoed throughout the large room, sending gooseprickles up and down Gysella's arms. Her father had a voice of authority, much like her lady mother's. He didn't show much compassion with his words, but he definitely knew when to be compassionate. A trait her lady mother lacks. Denys waited until the Maester had left the room, before facing his daughter. Gysella did not smile to her father. She had learned a long time ago that her father was not one to accept simple smiles. "You know why you are here?" He asked her, with a sour twang in his voice. She nodded. "You have received another rejection letter." "Three, this time. Two came yestermorning, another this morning. Your mother wanted me to inform you yesterday, but I wanted to wait. I had hoped today's ravens would bring kind words, but alas..." Her father stopped himself, leaned forward, and tossed the scroll in his left hand across the table, the parchment made a soft noise as it skidded across the table. Gysella had grown accustomed to rejection letters, they didn't bother her. She didn't want what the letters offered. "You know that their rejections are not slights to you, but to me? Ever since the Lions took the Throne from the Stags, and we declared our loyalty to the claws, rather than the antlers, we have not been loved by any in the Crownlands. It is a mark we must burden, unfortunately." "Father..." Gysella began. He waved his hand, arrogantly. "I have not finished, Ella. It is now getting to the point where I have no choice but to widen our search. I will pen letters, enough to cover all the noble houses of the Seven Kingdoms. They will speak highly of you and your birth, I will offer your maidenhood to any noble house now. It is clear that we will not find someone for you to marry in the Crownlands," her father continued. Gysella shook her head and rose from her seat. "Father, no. I do not want that life. I would much rather spend my days alone, doing stitchwork, fulfilling orders, earning my own coins. I would even prefer the life of a Septa, rather than give my maidenhood to a lord, for something simple as land!" She did not remember her father rising from his chair, but she did remember his hand connecting with her cheek. It did not cause her pain, but it was powerful enough to force Gysella to sit back down. She clutched at her cheek with both hands, wondering if it would leave a mark. Her mother had always been stern and strict throughout their whole marriage. If she learned Lord Denys had slapped her daughter - her only daughter - Lady Lanna would do more than slap him across a cheek. Denys was breathing heavily, and he stared at his daughter as he slowly lowered himself back into his own chair. Several more moments passed before he spoke. "Ella, I... forgive me, I forgot myself. I did not mean to strike you. Your words... they angered me," her father admitted, stubbornly. Gysella swallowed. "As did your words, my lord. I did not mean to anger you father, but you know I do not want to... that life has never satisfied me." Her father nodded in acknowledgement and rose from his chair. He began to walk around the room, his arms clasped behind his back. As he walked, Gysella thought. What she said to her father was true; she had envisioned herself, many times, living on her own, with just her stitchwork and her own thoughts. She would live in a small place, by the sea. Although she was of the Seven, blessed by a Septon at birth, Gysella had always been interested in the Drowned God. Her own mother had to learn about the Faith of the Seven when she married into House Staunton, but she still spoke highly of her own Drowned God. As for the life of a Septa, well her father's youngest sister, whom Gysella was named for, was currently a Septa, who served in a motherhouse, somewhere in the Westerlands. Gysella had always fancied herself a lady tutor, and would find it most joyful to teach young noble girls stitchwork, amongst other things. Gysella emptied the thoughts out of her head, and removed her hands from her cheek, which was now slightly tingly. Her father would never permit her any of those lives. "You do not want that life, Gysella. The life of a Septa. Or, the life of a lonely woman, with nothing but needles and fabric for company. You say that you do, but you are young. Not old enough to understand the meaning of loneliness." Lord Denys was standing behind her, both hands upon Gysella's shoulders. "The truth of the matter is this: there is nothing here for you in Rook's Rest. I am several years older than your mother. When I die, her own brother will arrange a new marriage for her. Your two younger brothers will grow up to be knights, and what wonderful knights they will be! As for Jon, he is my oldest, my heir. He and his lady wife... Maester Gudd believes that Joanna will be with child soon, she has her mother's shape. Soon, your brother will have Rook's Rest, a son and a lordship. And that leaves you." Gysella swallowed. She didn't know what to say. The words were lost in her mouth. She simply nodded, feeling rather sad. Her father returned to his seat, and sighed. "I will see you wed before I pass. I don't care if you bear me no grandchildren when I still live, but I must see you wedded and bedded." They both sat in silence for a moment, before Lord Denys spoke once more. "How about a small offer? To sweeten our deal." "A offer, father?" Gysella asked, puzzled. He nodded. "I will grant you a space on my household council. You can learn of updates on the state of the letters, alongside learning more about the current events of the Seven Kingdoms. What do you say?" Gysella found herself smiling, not caring if her father found it silly or not. With a seat on her father's council, she might get a say in who she marries, and could possibly help her convince him not to marry her off. She nodded vigorously. "Good. Now, be gone. I have letters to write, and other matters that need my attention." He waved her out, dismissing her. Notes on this chapter *Gysella meets with her father, who tells her that he has received three rejection letters from three different houses in the Crownlands. *Lord Staunton ultimately decides to pen letters, to send them to all of the noble houses of the Seven Kingdoms, offering his daughter's hand in marriage to any who would be willing. *To keep the peace between his daughter and himself, he offers her a place on his council which allows her to be kept updated on kingdom news and updates on the letters. Characters in this chapters Category:Blog posts Category:Gysella blogs